


Saiko, it’s September, why are you already putting Halloween decorations everywhere

by AniManga__me



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Regret, Started out as fluff and somehow ended up being kind of depressing in the second half, Urie’s character development, first half takes place prior to re and second half takes place after the current chapters, quinx squad - Freeform, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManga__me/pseuds/AniManga__me
Summary: Starts before the beginning of the :re manga. Saiko gets overexcited over the fact that Halloween is only a month away, and starts to put decorations everywhere. Urie isn’t too happy about that however.Two years later, after everything went wrong, she’s depressed and he remembers said Halloween while trying to find something to cheer her up with, thinking about how things ended up going this wrong.Mainly about the way Urie’s and Saiko’s relationship developed during :re.





	Saiko, it’s September, why are you already putting Halloween decorations everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no excuse for this. I wanted to write a little bit of quinx fluff for Halloween, but it sort of ended up becoming more of a “the way Urie’s and Saiko’s relationship developed from the beginning of :re to the point where we are at now”-story... I was originally going to upload this on Halloween, but then again, this is about getting excited about Halloween early (and a lot more depressing than I wanted it to be, lol), so I decided to upload it early.

“It's time.”

  
Urie was expecting terrible things the very moment Yonebayashi Saiko said these words.

He’d been focused on his canvas for quite a while now, and had kept his headphones on.

It was an effective way to ignore the world around him and tell the others to leave him the hell alone… or at least it usually was, because now, Saiko had decided to take his headphones off of him and was looking at him eagerly.

And he was honestly a little bit afraid of whatever it was she wanted to tell him.

  
“Time for… what exactly? I swear, Yonebayashi, if this is another one of your silly-”

Urie stopped short when looked up from the picture he had been painting to see the entire room covered in Halloween decorations.

“Are you serious right now? It isn't even October yet!”

  
“But it’s the last day of September, so it's only one more month to Halloween!”

She put a witch hat on his head and snapped a photo.

He groaned.

“Shirazu? Mutsuki? Sasaki? Could someone tell her to stop? Please?”

  
“But why? The living room looks so cute and autumn with all these decorations!”, Saiko exclaimed, crossing her arms, a bright smile all over her face.

  
“Also, you look great in that hat”, Shirazu said, grinning, biting back a laugh. “Sasaki isn't even here, by the way. I think he went grocery shopping.”

  
“PUT. YOUR. ENTHUSIASM. ELSEWHERE”, the purple haired young man growled, ignoring Shirazu entirely and facing the blue haired woman instead.

  
Saiko backed away slightly, but still didn't stop grinning.

  
“Awww, Kuki, why are you always so grumpy about celebrations? What is it you hate so much about everything that's supposed to make you happy?”

  
“(Maybe that I’ll never get to celebrate them with my family again? Ever thought about that before? Of course not. Because you don't think.) Your constant happiness is extremely exhausting. Maybe I wouldn't hate festivities as much if you would leave me the hell alone”, Urie shot back, throwing the hat at her.

She lowered her head.

He was taken aback by how genuinely hurt she looked.

  
“That, friend, was uncalled for”, Shirazu growled at him before turning to Saiko. “I like the decorations. The chateau looks a little more colorful thanks to them. And I like that you're able to be so enthusiastic about Halloween. It's pretty cute.”

  
“Really?”

  
She blushed a little as he nodded.

  
“Don't let that grump tell you otherwise. (It's nice to be reminded of the happy days with my family, back before everything went wrong.)” He looked at Saiko. “(I have a feeling you didn't have a lot of things to celebrate during your childhood, did you? Life's not fair.) He takes the fun out of everything.”

  
“I guess I'll side with Urie on this one. Don't get me wrong, the decorations are pretty cute, but… I get why they may seem overwhelming to some. It's a little too much”, Tooru cut in. He placed a hand on Urie’s shoulder. “(I don’t like remembering my childhood, either.)”

  
“Oh. I… is that the problem? If you're simply overwhelmed, I can take some of these down, I guess. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.”

  
“I… (That's not the problem.) I guess that might help a little? (How comes you have done nothing about your job since you got here, but the minute Halloween comes around, you are bouncing off the walls, actually putting effort into things?)”

  
“Okay, I guess I’ll do that, then”, she decided. “What do you want me to take down?”

  
“Uh… Tooru? Help? There's so much… I don't know where to start.”

  
“Hmm… maybe take down some of the banners? You don't have to take down all of them, but… (I feel bad because Saiko put so much effort into this… I want both her and Urie to feel comfortable.)”

  
“Okay, no problem.” She thought for a moment, then got herself a chair to take down two of the orange and black pumpkin banners. “Maman said he’d get real pumpkins for us to carve, anyways, so I could remove the plastic ones, too, if that’d make you feel more comfortable.”

  
“That sounds good. And, maybe remove some of the leafs from the table. They’ll end up being anywhere but on the table as soon as someone decides to open a window”, Urie argued.

  
Shirazu placed a hand on her shoulder.

  
“Only do that if it's okay with you. You put so much effort into this.”

  
“It's okay, really. Or, it will be, because I want something in exchange.” The purple haired guy turned pale. “I want you all to come with me to the Halloween party the CCG is throwing next month. And I want you to come in costumes. I’ll ask Maman, too.”

  
“(Oh hell no.)”

  
Shirazu bit back a laugh as he watched even more color draining from Urie's face.

  
“Looks like you’ll get to wear that hat after all.”

  
“I have not agreed to this yet. (I’ll waste a whole evening I could spend painting or training… But I don't want to be stuck with Halloween decorations all month, either…)”

  
“I’d be okay with that”, Mutsuki agreed, “but only if I get to choose my costume myself.”

  
“No objections”, Saiko agreed. “Urie, what about you?”

  
“I… ugh… fine. But only because I have to.”

 

 —

 

Two years later…

 

It was almost astounding how things had gotten this bad this quickly.

Over the course of the last two years, Saiko had lost almost everyone she cared about.

The CCG turned out to be different to what they thought it was, and the raging war kept taking the people she loved away from her.

Shirazu was dead for a little over a year now.

She had stopped being cheery after he died.

She had stopped celebrating things.

And now Aura was dead, and Mutsuki was severely wounded and in a critical state and they couldn't even visit him because they were considered traitors.

She stopped smiling after they heard the news.

And Urie absolutely hated seeing her like this, so he decided to do something about it.

He tried to come up with something for hours, and eventually ended up staring at what he had taken with him when he left the CCG.

 

When they had left the CCG, of all the things he could've taken with him, he decided to take the photo they took on their first Halloween.

He’d had the picture hanging over his desk for ages.

The motive was a rather absurd, with him wearing a silly wizard costume the others had forced him into, Saiko dressed up as a vampire, Shirazu as a Zombie and Mutsuki as a ghoul, complete with fake kakuja.

Haise had decided to annoy them all by not matching the dark theme and dressing up as a banana.

Urie still shook his head over that whenever he looked at the picture.

Looking at the photo always left him with a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

It made him question how in hell it was fair for Shirazu to die, for Haise to leave, for himself to be unable to protect Mutsuki, to protect his entire squad, but it also brought back silly memories he held dearly, wishing his cold, stupid self had admitted how much he enjoyed spending time with everyone back when it was still possible.

As long as the CCG wasn't defeated, he couldn't see Mutsuki again.

He knew the investigators were guarding his injured body, well aware of the fact that his former teammates wanted to see him, waiting for them to kill them.

He knew they'd get killed before they'd reach him, and he was getting the medical treatment they needed at the moment - medical treatment they couldn't provide if he was with them.

Urie didn't want for Mutsuki to die and he didn't want to kill any of the other investigators, either, so he had no choice but to stay away from the CCG and the hospital Tooru was in.

  
“(If I had confronted you about what I found in your room… would you still have ended up being where you are now?)” 

He lowered his head. 

“(What if's won't change anything. But I wish they did. Still, I can't change the past. I can't take back the things I said and did, and I can't change the things I didn't say and didn't do when I should have. I guess all that's left for me to do is to protect the one that’s by my side now.)”

  
As long as the CCG wasn't defeated, Saiko was the only thing he had left, and all he wanted was for her to be able to smile again.

And since it was the second last day of September, that photo just so happened to help him to come up with an idea.

 

  
He went all out for her, risking his life just in order to grab her a box of sweets.

It was ridiculous how dangerous something as simple as shopping had become ever since his face was plastered on posters all over Tokyo.

He wasn't sure if she would be pleased to find out he had done something this dumb and dangerous - in fact, he was pretty sure she was going to be raging mad at him for risking getting himself killed over something this stupid, but he couldn't bear seeing her depressed like this for another day.

  
“(I just want you to be happy. You deserve to be happy, to get married and have a family.)”

He couldn't help but think of Takeomi.

“(Can you ever forgive me for what I did? For getting your father killed? I’m sorry.)”

As far as Urie knew, Takeomi and Yoriko had gone into hiding after he and Saiko had freed them.

He’d asked Saiko to get Takeomi out while he himself had taken care of Yoriko, because he'd been unable to face him.

He probably wouldn't get another chance to tell Takeomi how sorry he was, at least not anytime soon.

If he ever did get another chance, he'd tell him…

But for now, his priority was helping Saiko, mending that huge heart of hers that the cruel world had shattered into pieces.

“(Saiko, I’m sorry for the way I treated you back then. I tried to push you all away because I was afraid of losing people I cared about. But in the end… I still ended up caring about all of you, no matter how hard I tried not to, and I still lost people, the only difference being that they didn't know how much they meant to me when they died. This is the only redemption I get, huh? To be able to make it up to the one person that hasn't been taken away from me yet.)”

He smiled at the sweet irony that was the fact that, for some reason, this shop was already selling Halloween costumes, and that they were selling a hat that looked sort of familiar to him.

 

When he showed up in front of Saiko the following day, box of sweets in hands, the same silly witch hat on his head he had worn on their first Halloween, wishing her a “Happy one month to Halloween celebration”, she teared up, smiling slightly for the first time in months.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it a little bit, feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
